Dance Away With My Heart Kyoya Ootori
by MusicalNature
Summary: Hey this a short Kyoya Story, 2 pages long I suspect. This is for my good friend KibaPlushie. Hope you like it


_You groaned as your older brother dragged you to the big fancy house of the Ootori family._

"_God damn-it, Kai let me go" You struggled much to his amusement._

"_Oh come on, we all know your failing your classes" He smirked and you pouted, your pink lips jutting out cutely. "Don't give me that face, look I know your dancing is important to you but so are academics" You sighed and with eyes down cast as you stopped struggling and walked beside him. He sighed, he hated seeing you like this. "Look, Kyoya is a nice guy we were in school together and he's home from University on break and as a favour and a small fee he said he'd tutor you during the holiday" Kai smiled down at you as he pushed you up the steps and you both came to the from door._

"_Jee what a nice guy" You mumbled. *fee* you mental snorted, *what a nice friend he is*_

_You were pulled from your mental cursing by the door being opened and a tall man standing before you. You raised your head staring at him with your big inquisitive turquoise orbs. Your eyes met and your hands and feet began to tingle. He pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose with his middle finger._

"_Ah Kai so this is Kathy" He looked up at Kai a smirk on his face._

"_It is indeed" Your brother proudly replied, his from straightening. "And isn't she a beauty!!" He said patting your head lovingly, a smile plastered on that lovable face of his, no wonder he was popular with the ladies. Kai's cheerfulness was something to be marvelled, even now as he practically shoved his little sister into the belly of the beats he showed no sigh of remorse or guilt._

"_Indeed….So will you be joining us?" A small flicker of hope shot up your spine._

_You looked up at your brother with hopeful eyes smiling brightly. *Pretty Please Big Brother* written all over your face._

_He smiled brightly and the hope flared. He lay his hand on the top of your head ruffling your hair affectionately. Your smile faltered *asshole* you cursed him mentally. You knew what was coming next._

"_Nah, ill let you get to know my little Kat-Hime yourself" He removed his giant hand from your head and smiled at Kyoya. _

"_See 'ya in two hours, make sure she actually works, I'm the one who recommended you so don't make me look bad" He said practically skipping down the steps and onto the Ootori driveway._

_He paused and looked over his shoulder to meet your bewildered gaze. _

"_Oh and Kathy, remember the deal, if you fail you know what happens" You scowled at your brother as he smiled brightly and strode away. Your anger flared. You were about to pounce on him like a lioness does to the defenceless oblivious cute little antelope when an alluring voice called out to you._

"_Miss Kathy, this way please" You snapped your head back to him blushing slightly._

"_Ah yes, Gomenasai" You mumbled stepping over the threshold._

_The hours' past slowly, yet despite your clear boredom you found yourself sneaking glances at the stoic man in beside of you, feeling like a live wire whenever his skin grazed yours. Soon enough it was time to go and your brother paid and left with you in tow._

"_See he's not so bad, your still alive" He joked._

"_Yeah yeah" you mumbled your usual bubbly self had melted away along with any cheerful brain cells, god science and math bored you._

"_He was a host you know" His brother remarked randomly as you strolled down the empty streets._

"_Come again" you replied in a confused manner._

"_He was a host," He looked down at you smiling "In other words he's a pro at charming women" He said snaking his arm around your neck._

_*well that explains why I wasn't bored of him at least* You half smiled._

"_Ooooooo have you got a crush on Ootori?" Your brother cooed, making you blush._

"_No shut up" You said swatting his arm away._

"_Aw my Kat-Hime your so innocent" He ruffled your hair._

"_That's what you think" You mumbled playfully._

_Your brothers steps faltered "What was that!!" He looked like he was chocking._

_You simply skipped in front of his smiling sweetly as your light brown hair shone gloriously against the setting sun._

"_Oh nothing, but you know big brother, as they always say 'What you don't know can't hurt you'" You let out a small giggled and made your way home. Leaving a dumbfounded Kai Hatake in the middle of the pavement. Teasing Kai was just to easy._

_This routine continued over the next few weeks until your exam was looming closer and you were starting to lose nerve. Yet that wasn't the only this that was causing your nerve to be in short supply these days, over the course of these short sessions, what had started as a small flickering flame inside of you was now roaring in full glory; you mused it could even rival Dante's inferno- and every time you saw the stoic younger Ootori more fuel was added and you were at your breaking point, how can one contain such an entity?_

_Unknown to you, was that Kyoya felt exactly the same, and yet despite his profession in pleasing women the thought of really wooing you with the intention of making you his scared him. Yes that's right for the first time in Kyoya Ootori's life he was truly afraid. And today everything was going to go up in smoke.. shall we say._

_Kyoya let out a frustrated growl. "Why cant you get it!! Lord your brother is going to have to pay me more to keep this up" He paused to take of his glasses and wipe them against his blue shirt. _

"_You are totally and utterly talent less" That was it. Your breaking point. You had not slaved away all holidays and attempted this one question for the last three hours to have this man, this man who probably wouldn't even know a good thing when it hit him in the face, tell you such things, at least not that word. Talentless._

"_Why don't you just go to hell!!" You blurted out standing, your light brown hair draped across your face. "Profit, is that all you care about, it's pathetic, YOUR PATHETIC!!" You shot at him. "And just because I cant get one dammed question right doesn't give you the right to call me talent less, I am not here because I want to learn, it's because I have to and if I fail these exams then.." You paused the reality hitting you, and unwillingly tears streamed down your porcelain face like rain on a window. You shot your head up to look at the young man who now stood in front of you. "If I don't pass my life will be over!!" You grit your teeth as you help back tears. In an amazing swoop of gracefulness you exited the room l leaving all your belongings behind. Kyoya stood shocked, frozen like an ice sculpture in time, that is until the sound of you slamming the door echoed through the hallways. He reached up and pulled of his glasses, slumping to the floor, arms resting on the table as he started to clear away the books._

"_What did she-" He answered himself as the thought of what her brother said to her the first time she ever came here, replayed in his mind. "Oh and Kathy, remember the deal, if you fail you know what happens" _

Kyoya cursed under his breath. An agony shot through him as he remembered her tears, this isn't what he wanted, he was just so frustrated at her the words slipped out. She did that to him, because he wanted her to do well, he wanted her to smile….Because he loved her.

Quickly grabbing all the books and chucking his shoes on he quickly called a car and shot over your house. He didn't intend to leave it this way. No way. He wanted to leave for University knowing you were his, he couldn't bare the thought of you with another man. No one knew it, but the youngest Ootori sibling was prone to jealousy….ferocious jealousy, hell he'd give Tamaki a run for his money. More than anything he wanted to leave knowing you were happy and going about your day with that brilliant smile on your face and that adorable twinkle in your eyes that he loved oh so much.

The car pulled up to a nice house. It wasn't big like his, but it wasn't small like a commoners, it was just right in his opinion. Some what cosy. And you would agree to this. 

He let himself in as no one answered, slightly worried about you. Music echoed down the halls, and he quickly followed it coming to a door, which he carefully slid open. What he saw next stunned him, you looked so beautiful and graceful, his eyes trailed down your magical body until they set on your toes which were covered in the delicate pink satin of your well worn, yet still beautiful, ballet shoes. Small gasps of awe pasted his lips every time you raised on her toes as if to caress the angels wings in time to the music or when your body would bend with flowing magic of water.

Kai stood by the wall outside the room smirking gently at Kyoya.

"She's good isn't she" Kyoya's thoughts were broken by the voice of his old friend.

"Indeed" He said closing the door quietly, pushing his glasses back up his nose trying to make the obvious blush on his face, less obvious.

"You know I've never seen you look like that before Kyoya…So…In awe, shall we say" Kai smiled mischievously.

Kyoya let out an awkward cough "Well yes, anyway she left her books and I was returning them" With that Kyoya turned and set them down on the near coffee table and left the house. As he was walking down the drive Kai spoke from his position on the threshold.

"It's why she tries so hard." Kyoya's steps faltered.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked sending an inquisitive look in the direction on his love's older brother.

"It's why she works so hard, and why she agreed to let you tutor her. "He paused pushing himself of the door frame taking a test outside. "You see if she fails, that's it no more dancing for her" Kai's face became saddened as he went on. "Only I see her potential in this family, our parents want her to become a physicists or an astrologer….they call her talentless" and at that moment Kyoya realise just how deep his words had cut her, far more than he dared to imagine. A frown set upon his usually calm face, cracking his façade. "Nonsense" He said turning. "She is anything, but talentless" And with that he got into his sleek car, and was gone.

Kai stood with a gentle smile on his face. "In that case, you better not let my little sister down Kyoya, I'm counting on you" and with that he returned to quietly observes his sisters progress.

You woke up in a foul mood. The sting from yesterday still remained. "Kyoya you idiot" You mumbled as you did your hair. Changing into some leggings and a hoodie ready for your dancing practise you headed to the kitchen to get some juice. When you walked through the kitchen door you fell right back out in shock. An amused chuckle was heard from inside, causing your cheeks to become tainted with an infuriating crimson hue. You took a deep breath and stumbled back into the Kitchen. "Kyoya what the hell are you doing here" You mumbled as you were about to get a glass of juice until he simply pointed to one on the table. You simply cocked one delicate eyebrow up. "Your brother told me you had one every morning" You looked at him suspiciously. You sat down gracefully as you brought the fragile crystal glass as the appetizing, refreshing liquid passed your feminine lips and soothed your throat. Now Kyoya began to realise just why your movements were so fluid, so graceful, like a soft whisper caressing his soul.

You sighed happily as you set the now empty glass down, a satisfied grin on your porcelain face.

"If a glass of juice is all it takes to make you that happy, then you should have told me sooner" he smirked. Your blush returned *damn Him and his smooth ass words!!* You mentally cursed." Kyoya, thanks and all, but it's 7 am what are you doing here?" a serious look fell into place on your face.

He looked down…ashamed. Silence. Until….

"I'm sorry" His voice gentle and sincere, you were taken back. He continued before you even had a change to intervene. "I'm sorry about what I said, I was just frustrated because I want you do well and frustrated at myself for not being able to put it in terms you could understand" A gentle smile graced your features as you let out a giggle causing him to raise his head in alarm. "I'm sorry too Kyoya" You said standing up and walking up to him. You leant down and kissed his head before ruffling his tidy organised hair untill it looked like ruffled birds feathers. "Much better" You mused gleefully. A blush burnt his face and for the second time in his life he thanked the stars he had glasses. The first being it made him look more responsible. More businessman-like. 

"Hm" he mumbled trying to straighten it out with as little fuss as possible, much to your amusement. To hide your screaming emotions you skipped happily to the door to go fetch your books. "Oh and Kathy" He called. You leaned back over the door frame. "Hm?" You questioned, your turquoise eyes sparkling in delight. "Your not talent less" He smiled softly. "I know!" You smiled skipping down the hall.

"Wish I could say the same for you Kyoya!!" You called back playfully.

Kyoya sat there a wide grin on his face. "That's my girl."

Sequal.

You had crammed more work in that one day than humanly possible and the next day you flew through your exam, but instead of celebrating and waiting for the marks you ran from your school, which had opened for this reason, heck your teacher even came in to observe. God how bad did your parents want you to fail under pressure. Kyoya had offered to come in and stay with you, but you knowing you'd just end up staring at him refused. You wanted to make him proud, your brother proud and more importantly do yourself proud. 

As you awaited back stage in the most glorious ballet costume imaginable with equally stunning shoes. However none of this compared to you. Your beautiful hair was pulled back into a beautifully arranged bun with gems kissing your hair and the gentle make-up your more made your beautiful ocean like eyes all the more glorious. Unknown to you that beside your brother sat one man who loved you just as much, just in a different way. 

Kyoya looked down at the leaflet in his hands.

_Swan lake_

_Staring: Kathy Hatake as Odette._

"_You 'eint seen nothing yet" Kai whispered as the crimson curtains parted and _


End file.
